fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure!
Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! (ラブリー マジックプリキュア！ Raburi Majikku PuriKyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime and the fourth series created by Cure Lucky. This season will begin airing on March 11, 2017 replacing Jewelpet Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its themes are Witchs and Sorcery. Plot Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! 'Episodes' As long as people believe in magic, there is a world called Enchanted Kingdom. Its inhabitants lived in peace, untill some sorcerers dared to break the low and studied the forbidden magic. This magic was forbidden, because anyone who will study it will belong to evil forces. Soon, when the number of evil sorcerers began to increase, Enchanted Kingdom was divided into two pieces: White Magic Kingdom and Black Magic Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Madosaki Kokoro '(魔導咲 こころ ''Madosaki Kokoro)/ Cure Miracle''' (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru) Voiced by: Tadokoro Azusa A 14 year old main heroine, who is though sly and a bit cheeky, is a responsible and courageous leader of the team. In secret from everyone else Kokoro is a fan of magic and all that is connected with it. But after her secret finally was exposed, Kokoro starts leading Magic Club in her school. Her catchphrase is "Just a Bit of Magic!" (魔法の少しだけ！ Mahō no Sukoshidake!) and she has a habit of repeating her own words. She holds a power of inner magic, and her theme color is pink. Marise Emi (鞠聖 えみ Marise Emi)/ Cure Effect (キュアエフェクト Kyua Efuekuto) Voiced by: Nakajima Saki A 14 year old clumsy, ordinary, stubborn girl, who often involuntarily makes others laugh, but also weak and soft. Because of her active and realistic personality, she did not immediately realize that Pretty Cure is not a joke. She holds a power of outer magic, and her theme color is blue. Yasururi Chika (保璃 ちか Yasururi Chika)/ Cure Knowledge (キュアノレッジ Kyua Noreji) Voiced by: Kataoka Azusa A 15 year old serious and sometimes strict study lover. Chika used to have no friends, before meeting Kokoro and Emi. She holds a power of wise magic, and her theme color is green. Gakuon Kasumi (楽音 かすみ Gakuon Kasumi)/ Cure Mystery (キュアミステリ Kyua Misuteri) Voiced by: Hirota Hiromi Former villain Nori, a 13 year old strange and quiet girl, who plays violin in the school orchestra and like Kokoro is a huge fan of magic. She holds a power of mystical magic, and her theme color is purple. Mascots Hearty (ハーティ Hati) Kokoro's cat-like mascot. She is very cute and friendly, but likes to beat Starry when he boasts. Hearty ends her sentences with "~hato!". Starry (スターリ''Sutari'') Emi's rabbit-like mascot. Starry is funny and often boasts. He loves Hearty very much, so he wants to attract her, but always receives a blow from her. He ends his sentences with "~suta!". Smarty '(スマーィ ''Sumati) Chika's owl-like mascot. She is very wise, smart and makes others asleep by boring talking. Smarty ends her sentences with "~mato!". 'Misty '(ミスティ Misuti) Kasumi's wolf-like mascot. Instead of sleeping at night he howls at the moon, so he sometimes sleeps at day time. Misty ends his sentences with "~misu!". Villains '''Lord Darkus (主ダークス Shu Darkusu) The creator of the black magic. He was imprisoned at the Tower of Chaos, but he was able to escape and later united the evil sorcerers, creating Black Magic Kingdom. He chose the most powerful sorcerers to make a team called Black Magic Quartet. Wenlock '(ウェンロック ''Uenrokku) The first villain to appear. 'Charice '(シャリース Sharisu) The second villain to appear. '''Rei (レイ Rei) The third villain to appear. He is the youngest, but still the most powerful and the leader of Black Magic Quartet. Nori '(ノリ''Nori) The fourth villain to appear. She is a masked new student in Kisekigama Academy, who introduces herself as Gakuon Kasumi. Nearly in the middle of the series she turns good and joins Pretty Cure. Others 'Asama Kiku '(浅間 きく Asama Kiku'') A nosy reporter of the school newspaper. She was the first one, who exposed that Kokoro is interested in sorcery. 'Yamanaka Nana '(山中 奈々''Yamanaka Nana'') One of the members in Kokoro's Magic Club. She is friendly and cheerful, though sometimes boasts, because of being prestidigitator's daughter. 'Shiraki Azusa '(白木 あずさ Shiraki Azusa) Another member of Magic Club. She is hyperactive and knows a lot about magic. Azusa and Kokoro has a little competitive, but still nice relationship. '''Otonashi Kanako '(音無 かなこ Otonashi Kanako) A nice young woman, who sells her own cupcakes. Kokoro and her friends often visit her. 'Marise Daichi '(鞠聖 大地 Marise Daichi) 16-year-old elder brother of Emi, whom Kokoro fell in love with. He often teases his younger sister. Locations '''Daimahou(戴魔法 Dai mahō) The town, where the Cures live. Kisekigama Academy for girls The school, that the Cures attend. Items The Pretty Cures' transformation device. It looks like an eye shadow box. They transform by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Magical Make Up!. The Pretty Cures' main weapon used to perform the purification attack. Cure Miracle can perform "Heartful Shower", Cure Effect can perform "Lighting Force", Cure Knowledge can perform "Blessed Wisdom" and Cure Mystery can perform "Enchanting Eclipse". It looks like a wide, long lipstick. Trivia *All items, that the Pretty Cures use look similar to cosmetics. * Category:Fan Series Category:Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky